


Here He Comes Now [Maycury Week]

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Maycury Week, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My contributions for Maycury Week.





	1. "I'm going to marry you one day."

**Author's Note:**

> Day One Prompt: "I'm gonna marry you one day."
> 
> All prompts are taken from @freddie-mercurial on tumblr and can be found here: https://freddie-mercurial.tumblr.com/post/186404292568/maycury-aka-frian-or-just-brianfreddie

“I’m gonna marry you one day.” 

Freddie looked up, surprised, from where he had been busy coloring to frown at Brian. The curly haired boy was staring at him intensely, the picture book in his lap completely forgotten. 

“What? You can’t marry me!” 

Now it was Brian’s turn to frown. He carefully closed the book and scooted his chair closer to Freddie so he could grab his hand that wasn’t holding a pen. 

“Of course I can! Why not?” 

“Because handsome princes marry pretty princesses! Not-” 

Freddie gestured to his mouth. He was only four but he knew his teeth looked different than anybody else’s, that they were “funny” except the laughter was mean and Freddie didn’t want to laugh about the joke the others made. 

“You’re a pretty prince!” Brian insisted, curls bouncing because he was nodding so fast. “The prettiest! And your teeth are pretty, too! They are like stars! I love stars.” 

“You think I’m pretty?” 

“So pretty. The prettiest prince in space.” 

+++

Their parents were incredible amused by their insistence that they were engaged now. Freddie really wanted to get to the marriage part already because they could dress up for the wedding and play house afterwards but Brian insisted on something called “courting”. He had heard about it in a book. Freddie thought it was stupid but it did mean got him a pretty ring with a cool red stone in. So it was fine. 

Actually, Brian got him a lot of things. Nice stones he found, pretty flowers and pictures of cute animals. He even shared his yoghurt with Freddie and let him touch his hair and even put it into braids and stuff. Nobody else was allowed to do that. Freddie also got to hold his hand whenever he wanted to, which was basically always. 

If people thought they were in separately before, they were in for a surprise because now the only time they could be found apart from another was when one of them had to go to the toilet, sometimes not even then. Freddie even got his parents to agree to invite Brian and his parents to his birthday party. Other than Freddie’s family, they were the only guests and Freddie basically spent the whole day clinging to the curly haired boy, introducing him to any family member he could find as his fiancé. Obviously, Brian’s present - a necklace with a star pendant - was his favorite and he wore it all the time. 

+++

Their little game slowed down once they got into school and realized that other kids didn’t took lightly on the two two boys who said they’ll marry each other one day. 

Freddie was a fighter - he had started boxing lessons on his dad’s behalf - but he didn’t like getting into trouble with the teachers because it meant that Brian would get into trouble and Brian hated detention. Freddie did, too, but only because he wasn’t allowed to talk to him, not even sit next to him most of the times. He really preferred going to the library with Brian because there he could sit wherever he wanted, speak whenever he wanted and flip through all the fashion magazines he wanted. 

So he tried not to get into fights. He was more or less successful. 

By the time they got into highschool, they stopped making the joke altogether, not even in private. Freddie had to bite his tongue the day his mother had expressed her concerns about Brian still sleeping in his bed when they had sleepovers because he had almost said: “But he’s my fiancé! We’ll be married one day! It isn’t weird!”. Instead, Brian slept on an air mattress that night and Freddie felt cold and no amount of blankets could help him feel warm. 

He didn’t know Brian didn’t sleep at all that night, too much space with his own mattress and no Freddie to crowd him. 

+++

Freddie came out to Brian when he was seventeen and drunk beyond common sense. He had made friends with a guy named Paul, who took him to parties, was a decent kisser and - most importantly - took his mind off of Brian. 

Brian, who was pretty and smart and perfect. And dating Chrissie Mullen, a girl so perfect for Brian, he wanted to throw up. 

A pretty princess for the handsome prince. 

That night, Freddie went out with Paul but lost him eventually and ended up calling Brian to fetch him. And - despite the fact that they had barely talked in months - he showed up and got Freddie into his car, driving him to Brian’s house because his parents would freak out if they knew he’d been drinking. 

“I’m gay.” Freddie blurted out, deliberately staring out of the window so he didn’t have to look at Brian. 

“No shit, Fred. Don’t you think I know that when you’re running around with Prenter of all people? He’s been telling you sucked him off in detention for weeks!”

“That’s a lie! I didn’t-”

“I know. I know you didn’t, Fred.You have more style than Prenter.” 

There was a long, awkward silence until they came to stop at a red light and Freddie placed his hand over Brian’s. 

“Thanks for fetching me. I’m a shitty friend and I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t mention it. Through good times and bad, isn’t it?”

+++

Freddie stopped hanging out with Paul, Brian broke up with Chrissie and they entered a weird limbo stage of friendship or maybe more. 

Brian sneaked into Freddie’s bed after a rom-com marathon and told him about what he read about stars in the latest book he had bought and Freddie barely dared to breath, too afraid to ruin or break the moment. 

The fell asleep like they used to as kids, facing each other, their legs tangled together. It was probably the first time in years that Freddie slept through the night and felt rested afterwards. 

When cleaning his room, he found the found the star necklace from his childhood. The clip was broke years ago and his parents had never gotten around to fix it and he had almost forgotten about it. He swapped the plastic band for a silver chain and wore it to school the next day. Brian didn’t say anything but Freddie could feel his eyes lingering at his neck. 

That afternoon, he bought a necklace for Brian. It had a cat charm. He also changed his contact name to “Fiancé” with as many heart emojis he could fit. 

Brian wore the necklace every day. He wasn’t one for fashion but Freddie was and sometimes, he made sure his outfit showed of his glittering pendant, not caring that is was actually a really cheap piece of children’s jewelry. 

They didn’t talk about it. 

+++

Freddie took Brian’s hand during a school trip to a museum and couldn’t stop blushing the whole day. Brian wasn’t faring much better, stuttering in the middle of his explanation about spaceships before squeezing his hands gently, a faint trace of red along his cheeks. 

+++

Their first kiss happened in a changing room. Brian had sneaked in to help Freddie zip up a blouse and as the smaller man turned around, they had realized just how close they were. Freddie couldn’t resist leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Brian’s lips. They couldn’t leave fast enough afterwards stealing pecks all the way home, blushing and giggling madly. 

+++

They slept with each other in Brian’s bedroom, drawings, notes and books strewn around them as Freddie successfully managed to distract his boyfriend from his studies. The made-out session grew more heated fast and soon they were naked, eagerly exploring the other’s bodies. 

+++

Brian and Freddie went off to college together, sharing a tiny, kind of shitty apartment. It was theirs, though, and that was all that mattered. Freddie soon acquired a couple of cats that made their home on their countertops, shelves and between their potted plants. 

+++

They were in bed, Brian reading and Freddie playing lazily with Tiffany and Delilah when Brian suddenly shut his book - much earlier than he usually would - and straddled his boyfriend. 

“Hello, darling.” Freddie laughed, patting Delilah when she meowed in protest. Tiffany simply climbed between them, making herself comfortable on Freddie’s stomach. 

Brian opened his mouth, frowned and just stared at him intently. Freddie waited with raised eyebrows until he found his words. 

“I love you, Fred.” 

“Love you, too, Brimi.” 

“So, when we were four I promised you something. I said I was gonna marry you someday. And I’ll keep my word. If you let me, of course.” 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was silver with a small diamond in it and Freddie could already feel the tears rising in his eyes. 

“Will you marry me, Freddie Mercury?” 

“Of course I will!” Freddie screeched, holding out his hand for Brian to put on the ring with shaking fingers. 

“I’ll buy you a bigger, more fabulous ring one day but-” 

“Bullshit, darling! It’s perfect! Now kiss me, my handsome prince!” 

Brian laughed, wiping away tears and leaned down to kiss him softly.


	2. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: First Time
> 
> I'm not super happy with it but it is what it is. 
> 
> Also, @the old lady sitting next to me on the train as I was writing this: I am so sorry and I really hope you don't understand english or can read my terrible handwriting.

Brian gasped when Freddie’s fingers slipped beneath his shirt and brushed against the sensitive skin of his stomach. He could feel him laughing into his mouth and bit his lower lip in retaliation, making him groan. 

Freddie’s hand slid higher and Brian’s fingers twitched where they rested on the singer’s hips. Freddie stopped. 

“Is this okay, darling?” he asked and Brian nodded. “You’ll tell me when it’s too much, yeah?”

“Yeah. This- this is fine, Fred.” 

He hummed thoughtfully and tugged Brian’s shirt over his head, then immediately his own. Brian couldn’t help but stare at his broad chest. Freddie leaned down, capturing him in a searing kiss that left him moaning against his mouth, tightening his grip on Freddie’s hips. 

“You can move your hands, you know?” Freddie murmured as he kissed along his jawline. 

Brian nodded jerkily and, ever so slowly, let his hands travel upwards, caressing the soft skin beneath his fingers. Hesitantly, he roamed over his lovers hairy chest, trying to memorize the feeling of the coarse hair against his hands. 

Freddie flicked his nipple and he moaned, eyes snapping open. The look on his face was mischievous, a twinkle in his dark eyes and Brian had to chuckle. He copied the move, reveling in the way Freddie threw his head back, mouth parted. 

“That’s it, darling. Explore. Just like me.” 

They kissed again and Brian slipped his tongue into Freddie’s mouth, deepening the kiss. One of Freddie’s hands gently scratched along his side and he bucked up, whining when his erection brushed against Freddie’s thigh. Freddie groaned and grinded down, breaking their kiss and brought their foreheads together. 

“Wanna ride you, darling. Can I? Can I please? I need- I need you.” 

Brian groaned loudly. He had never had a partner as considerate as Freddie. Ever since they started dating months ago, he had been kind about the fact that Brian had never been with a guys before. He’d been patient about everything and he knew it had been hard - no pun intended- on him. Freddie was a lot of things but patient wasn’t one of it. 

“You’ll have to tell me what to do.” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the singer’s nose. 

“I’m good at that.” 

Freddie leaned back to reach into the night stand, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. 

He made quick business of their pants, both landing carelessly on the floor before he slid down Brian’s body and swallowed him down in one go. Brian shouted, back arching up and hands scrabbling for purchase. 

“Fuck! Freddie!” 

He felt him laugh around his dick, the vibration making his eyes roll back. He tried to hold still but Freddie’s mouth was hot and his tongue clever and he couldn’t help but thrusting up ever so slightly. Freddie didn’t seem to mind because he just hummed happily, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as he grabbed Brian’s ass to keep him as deep as possible. Overwhelmed, he buried one hand in his short black strands, gripping tightly. It made him groan and Brian threw his head back. A sound between a moan and a shout left his throat. Freddie happily swallowed around before bobbing his head in a lazy rhythm, one hand wrapped around the base of Brian’s dick. 

Sometimes, he pulled off completely, releasing his dick with a lewd pop and made him look at the string of saliva between his swollen lips and the tip of his cock before taking him to the root again, not breaking eye contact until his nose touched Brian’s pubic bone. 

It was almost to much already. 

“F-freddie, if you don’t stop now, I’ll come.” 

Visibly reluctant, Freddie pulled back - and if that didn’t did things for Brian- and passed him the lube. 

“Alright, you’ll have to finger me open a bit. Start with one finger and work your way up slowly. I’ll tell you when you can add another one for now.” 

Brian nodded, already lubing up his fingers generously. Freddie settled back into his lap and guided his hand to his ass. Brian fumbled for a moment until he managed to find a good position. He pressed forward slowly, gasping when Freddie accepted him easily, one finger slipping in to the first knuckle. Freddie hummed, eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. 

“Just like that. Go a bit deeper, get the whole finger in. You won’t hurt me, darling. I’m plenty stretched from yesterday.” 

Brian made an interested sound and Freddie winked at him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He pushed his finger deeper. 

“Got a little bit bored without you. Don’t blame me, you wanted to study.” 

“Can we not do that now?” 

“Fine. Crook your finger a bit and go a bit deeper - Ah!- Just like that. Do it again.” 

Brian did as he was told and watched in awe how Freddie’s face contorted in pleasure, his mouth falling open and a frown appeared between his brows as he fucked himself back on Brian’s finger. 

“Keep - ah- keep hitting that spot, darling, and add another finger.” 

The second finger slid in just as easily as the first and after a moment of trying he managed to brush over that spot - Freddie’s prostate, he assumed - again. 

Freddie cursed, head thrown back and digged his fingers into Brian’s shoulders He used that position to suck a mark to his throat and nibbling at the sensitive skin while he fingered him open slowly.

“Fuck, fuck, okay - ah, Brimi - give me another one.” 

Once he had three fingers inside of Freddie, he told him to hold still as he got used to the stretch. 

“Are you okay?” Brian whispered, pressing calming kisses into Freddie’s hair. 

“Yes, just need a moment. Feels so good, so full already. Can’t wait for your cock.” 

After a minute or so, Freddie gave him the okay to move and shifted his hips back against every thrust, moaning shamelessly. He let out a shout when Brian curled his fingers again, hips stuttering for a second. 

“Fuck! Okay, pull out. Want you to fuck me now.” 

Brian did so, gasping at the wet sound it made. He didn’t waste any time grabbing the condom and pulled it on. Freddie positioned himself, one hand reaching back to align his dick with his entrance and sank down. 

Both threw their heads back, moaned loudly and Brian grabbed Freddie’s hips again. Freddie went slow, taking him inch by inch and it took every bit of willpower he had to not thrust up immediately. 

Once he was seated fully in his lap, he pulled Brian into a sloppy kiss by his hair. 

“Feels so good, darling. You fill me up so nicely.” 

He circled his hips and Brian thrusted up, making them both groan. 

They worked out a rhythm, Brian helping Freddie moving up and down. He found it impossible not to stare. Freddie looked beautiful. His hair was sweaty and clinging to his face, his eyes half-lidded and mouth parted in pleasure. 

They tried kissing but it had been barely more than panting into each other mouths, both of them too distracted for a real kiss. 

Freddie’s thighs started trembling after a few minutes and he whined quietly. 

“Next time, you’ll fuck me into the mattress. I’m - ah, fuck- just doing this because it’s your first time. You’ll do the work next time.” 

Brian chuckled and pulled him down hard. 

Freddie whined and rolled his hips again. Their moves grew frantic as both were chasing their orgasm. Brian could feel it coiling hot in his stomach and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He reached to wrap his hands around Freddie’s dick, jerking him off in fast strokes. There was still leftover lube on his fingers and the precum made the moves smooth and slick. He brushed his thumb over the head of his dick, moaning when Freddie tightened around him. 

It didn’t take long for Freddie to come after that. He spilled over Brian’s hand with a shout, eyes squeezed shut. Brian managed a couple more thrusts before he came too, his long groan muffled by Freddie’s lips. 

They stayed like this for moment, then Freddie moved, letting Brian’s soft dick slip out of him. Brian quickly took care of the condom and got up to throw it in the trash. His legs were a bit more unsteady than he expected and he almost collided with his table. Behind him, Freddie giggled and he shot a glare back over his shoulder. 

He brought back a damp cloth to wipe them both down just to find Freddie half asleep already. With a sigh, he went to work.

Once he was done, he threw the cloth away carelessly and snuggled up against Freddie’s back, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He pressed a kiss against his shoulder and closed his eyes, letting Freddie’s breathing lull him to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a whole bit with them having a stupid pillow talk afterwards but it didn't feel right to add in so I cut it a bit short.  
Thanks for reading :)


	3. Coffee Shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Coffee Shop AU
> 
> Kinda short, kinda shitty but I am still kind of fond of it.

Freddie loved working the night shift in a 24/7 coffee shop. It wasn’t that it was the best job ever - he was still a barista, after all - but it gave him the opportunity to meet the most interesting people. Especially after two in the morning. 

Most of the time they were drunk college students stopping by after a party to fill their drunken cravings or the people who have to get very early to get to their jobs. But there was this one guy. He didn’t show up regularly and Freddie hoped to see him every night. 

He didn’t even know the guy’s name because there was no need to call out any names when the shop was empty. All he knew was that he was tall, had beautiful curly hair, a soft smile, a gentle voice and seemed to be out and about on the street randomly between two and five in the morning. 

If Freddie hadn’t known better, he would have guessed he was just one of the club people but he knew how they dressed and the guy was far from that. He didn’t look like he was out and about hitting up clubs. He looked tired most of the time, actually. 

Freddie hoped he’d stop by every night. 

+++

He did show up around four o’clock. Freddie was busy mopping the floor when he heard the bell ring. 

He looked up, ready to greet the customer, the practiced fake smile slipping into a real one when he saw it was his mysterious man. 

“Welcome! What can I do for you?” he asked, already making his way back behind the counter. 

The man smiled tiredly, one hand rummaging in his bag until he found his wallet. 

“Hello, a vanilla latte to go, please.” 

“Coming up, right away, darling!” 

He looked half asleep, leaning onto the counter with his eyes half closed and Freddie really just wanted to wrap a blanket around him and tuck him into bed. 

“So, what brings you here?” he asked. 

The man blinked at him tiredly, obviously needing a moment to catch up with what was happening. 

“Oh, I’ve been in the Royal Observatory. Observing the stars.” 

A delighted smile appeared on Freddie’s face. Stargazing. How lovely. Not at all what he had imagined him to be up to but it seemed fitting, somehow. 

“Lovely! I didn’t know the observatory was open this late!” 

“It isn’t but I have a spare key so I can work on my dissertation whenever I want.” 

Freddie arched his eyebrows as he pushed the coffee towards the man. 

“How much is it?” 

“It’s on me, darling!”

“Thank you but… are you even allowed to do that?” 

“Nope, but I’ll bend the rules for you.” 

Freddie smiled, careful not to show off his teeth. The man looked a bit baffled but he chuckled softly as he grabbed his coffee. 

“Thank you, again. I didn’t catch your name.” 

“I’m Freddie.” 

“I’m Brian. See you around?” 

“For sure, darling. Stop by any time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @deaky-disco-queen; come on over and say Hi :)


End file.
